Recuerdos
by Bet-sama
Summary: Historias que viven en los recuerdos de Ryoma y Sakuno. Buenos, divertidos, tristes o fantasiosos, pero sí con mucho amor. (One-shots y viñetas de muchos recuerdos Ryosaku. OS2. Chimenea)
1. OS 1: Culpa

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

N/A: Este fic participa en el mes Ryosaku creado por los usuarios de la página "Ponta pair Love en castellano".

* * *

**-.-Culpa-.-**

* * *

Respiró nuevamente, profundo y sin prisa.

Aún no podía creer que estuviera nuevamente en Japón, hace una semana había regresado después de pasar un largo año de estudios en Francia gracias a un intercambio. El viaje de regreso le llevó más de trece horas porque tuvo que contar los percances que enfrentó en la única escala en alguna parte de Europa; estuvo cerca de perder el avión. Suspiró intranquila ante las costumbres que no morían a pesar del tiempo, pero todo valió la pena al sentir nuevamente su casa, más específicamente el parque de niños donde se encontraba. La brisa cálida que le desordenó el flequillo del cabello.

Hace unas horas salió de la casa de su abuela sin rumbo fijo, tan solo caminar por la ciudad mientras rememoraba lo que vivió en aquellos lugares, y en realidad esperó no perderse de camino por las calles por cambios imprevistos, pero todo se encontraba ahí, las tiendas, los parques, las casas, las personas que no podía identificar. Todo le traía recuerdos. Como su abuela le comentara en una de sus conversaciones: mientras más tiempo transcurriera, más recordaría.

Tuvo toda la razón.

Al mismo tiempo que recordaba su lugar de niñez, también llegó a su mente los acontecimientos más cercanos de su paso por la ciudad; acerca de su noviazgo con el que fue el amor de su vida, Ryoma Echizen. Un recuerdo que le revolvió el estómago e hizo que su mente se liara nuevamente. Resopló a causa de ese específico día donde las imágenes la traicionaron como siempre.

Había transcurrido un mes desde que le comentara a Ryoma sobre una beca de estudios ofrecida por una universidad en Francia y la oportunidad era algo que no podía dejar pasar. En realidad no conversaron mucho del tema en un comienzo porque ella pensó aceptar la opción y realizar el intercambio por todo un año. La distancia era mucha pero hasta ese momento estaba segura que para Ryoma sería muy accesible encontrarse con ella, o ver la manera de cómo comunicarse sin necesidad de afectar la relación. Él estaba acostumbrado a viajar por todas partes del mundo, y no lo veía como un problema; sin embargo, sus ideas iniciales no estuvieron en sintonía con Ryoma quien mantenía una exigente carrera de tenista y tiempo era con lo que menos contaba.

La última semana fue catastrófica. Como toda relación pasó por altibajos o discusiones que rápidamente se solucionaban, incluso en varias ocasiones ella se mantuvo ecuánime cuando Ryoma salía de viaje por una semana o dos por alguna competencia. Tal vez, esa fue la idea que la mantuvo alerta todo el tiempo para justificarse y por primera vez en su vida enfrentar algo con mucha seguridad. En ese momento no hubo timidez y le habló claramente que no pensaba negociar el aceptar la oportunidad de estudiar en otro país por mucho que le costará su relación.

Fue ahí que todo se rompió, no supo quien tuvo la culpa en el calor del intercambio de palabras pero le costó mucho reponerse. El día que terminó su relación se sintió devastada por lo ocurrido pero no hubo vuelta atrás. Aunque le valiera lágrimas en medio de su estudio tuvo que centrarse a lo que fue a Europa.

Su llegada a Japón volvió a abrir las heridas que pensó cerradas e hizo que soñara despierta por lo que hubiese ocurrido si se negaba a viajar, o la reacción de Ryoma en ese entonces si la comprendía y viajaba con ella. No sabía lo que hubiera conllevado su decisión. Por lo menos alguna idea que le dijera que no se equivocó.

Nadie podía darle una respuesta clara.

—One-chan.

Dio un brinco de su silla a causa de la voz que cortó sus pensamientos. No identificó a nadie a simple vista pero notó una mano que le hizo señas desde más abajo, era una niña con bufanda roja que parecía preocupada.

—One-Chan, ¿Estas bien?

—Sí. Sólo que… —suspiró—. Nada. Estaré bien.

—¿Estabas llorando?

—Eh, no. —Se sorprendió ante la pregunta de la pequeña sin saber qué decir. Rápidamente se limpió ambas mejillas con la dorsal de la mano, no se percató en qué momento ocurrió—. Es una basurita en el ojo.

—Mi mamá también dice eso cuando llora y quiere que no la vea.

Sonrió ante la inocencia de la niña que le causó gracia. Se puso de cuclillas para estar a su nivel y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza.

—¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

—Kaori Amaya.

—¿Estás sola en el parque?

—Mi mamá está sentada ahí. —Señaló hacia el otro lado del parque—. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

—Sakuno Ry…

—Ryuzaki.

Se sorprendió nuevamente al escuchar una voz masculina que pronunció su apellido muy naturalmente. Unos zapatos de deporte entraron en su campo de visión y tomaron lugar junto a la pequeña niña. Ninguna idea se le vino a la mente en ese preciso instante que pareció reconocer la voz. Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y se puso de pie rápidamente, sorprendida.

En control automático tomó atención del rostro tan conocido por ella. Un año era poco tiempo para hacer cambios tan notorios en su manera de observar, incluso de pronunciar su apellido. La caída de un meteorito en medio del parque era mucho más probable que se encontrara a Ryoma ahí, entre las miles de personas. ¿Qué haría? ¿Salir corriendo? ¿Enfrentarlo?

—Disculpa si interrumpo —pronunció, Ryoma.

—Adiós, one-chan. —se despidió la niña antes de salir corriendo.

—E-Espera.

Intentó usar a la niña como excusa para no enfrentar lo que pasaría, pero la presencia de Ryoma se interpuso. Cogió parte de su propia bufanda como un ademán nervioso.

—Ryuzaki. —interrumpió—. ¿Podemos hablar?

—No sé qué decirte.

—Hay muchas cosas que quisiera explicar.

—Todo estuvo dicho en su momento y…

—No todo.

—¿Cómo saberlo?

—Soy el culpable de no comprender la situación y… —Suspiró, agobiado. Se desordenó el cabello en señal de frustración—. Y por hablar cosas que no sentía.

—S-Si es por eso, no todo fue tu culpa.

—Por esa razón, hablemos.

La tentación de aceptar la propuesta era muy grande. Miró a varios lugares buscando la fuerza necesaria o una respuesta. No estaba justificándolo del todo porque su accionar le dolió en su momento pero quiso escuchar su explicación. Había pasado un largo año para que las aguas se calmaran y volvieran a tocar el tema nuevamente. Respiró profundo y asintió con la cabeza.

Al menos quería intentarlo.

* * *

**-Fin-**

* * *

**N/A:** Después de un largo tiempo puedo volver a escribir. Este evento, como mencioné al inicio, es de una página "Ponta pair Love en castellano", que nos tomó mucho preparar, pero tuve que dejar en stand by por un tema personal. Sin embargo, volví para poder cumplir mi compromiso con mis lectores. Sé que no escribo igual, mejor o peor, no sé, pero de todas maneras iré avanzando poco a poco para terminar mis pendientes.

Les agradezco mucho su lectura y nos estaremos leyendo.


	2. OS 2: Chimenea

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

N/A: Este fic participa en el mes Ryosaku creado por los usuarios de la página "Ponta pair Love en castellano".

* * *

**-.-Chimenea-.-**

* * *

Se suponía que ese día debía ser especial.

Se levantó muy temprano con la idea de hacer las compras con la lista que Nanako le ayudara a generar para ese día, y añadiendo que levantarse temprano era un gran esfuerzo para él. Había arreglado y mejorado la casa del demonio que era demasiado grande para un par de personas que vivían en ella, pero era lo único que tenía a la mano después de su regreso de Estados Unidos, ya que su apartamento aún estaba en remodelación por la larga ausencia, así que no tuvo otra opción que usar lo disponible en ese momento. Por si fuera poco, le costó más de una semana advertir las costumbres de su papá con respecto a sus horarios diurnos para asegurarse que no se encontrara en casa ese día, lo cual resultó muy bien, al menos en un inicio.

Quizá no valía la pena recordar el esfuerzo por arreglar, organizar e invitar finalmente a su novia a pasar el día en casa mientras que aprovechaba la ausencia de los demás integrantes. Quizá ni siquiera valía la pena evocar el momento que su papá y su hermano mayor entraran por la puerta de la casa como si fueran los invitados más esperados de esa tarde, alegando que se sentían agradecidos por la bienvenida brindada por el menor Echizen. Aunque intentó por todos los medios lanzar indirectas para que lo dejaran tranquilo, no surtió mucho efecto ante la insistencia de ambos hombres por permanecer ahí y hacer más divertida la estancia de su novia en la casa.

—Sakuno-chan, no has bebido nada —intervino Nanjirou. Fue el primero en tomar de su lata y hacer ruido al sorber—. Esto está buenísimo.

—E-Es que yo no bebo —respondió algo tímida ante la mirada insistente—, pero sí acepto el té.

—¡Ah! ¿Cómo qué no?

—Déjala en paz, viejo —intervino, Ryoga—. Ella no es ebria como tú.

—¡Más respeto con tu padre muchacho! —rezongó Nanjirou nuevamente—. Además, es para animar la reunión. Nosotros sabemos cómo.

—Todo estaba bien hasta que llegaste, _kuso-oyaji_ —musitó Ryoma muy enfadado por la situación—. ¿No deseas que te muestre la salida?

—¡Hum! Agradéceme que llegué para que Sakuno-chan no llorara del aburrimiento.

—El que va a llorar es otro cuando le dé su merecido después esto —puntualizó Ryoma.

—A decir verdad —comenzó, Ryoga. Tomó asiento en la mesa del comedor donde se encontraban—. Yo acepté la invitación del viejo porque vine a jugar algo de tenis, no pensé que tuvieran una cita.

—N-No se preocupe —calmó Sakuno al notar el rostro de arrepentimiento del hermano de Ryoma—. Podemos hacer la cita otro día. Digo, si a Ryoma-kun no le molesta.

—_Che'_ —maldijo—. Qué más da.

No podía culpar a Sakuno por querer agradar a su familia y sobre todo al viejo que no merecía de su bondad, porque si no fuera por la presencia de su novia ese día, le hubiera colmado la paciencia y, después de un partido de tenis para aligerar el estrés, él mismo lo hubiera sacado de ahí. Al menos valía la pena que Ryoga se encontrara para practicar y no se convirtiera en una tarde perdida.

—Oi, muchacho —Levantó la voz Nanjirou para hacerse notar ante el cuchicheo de los más jóvenes—. ¿Para qué querías quedarte a solas con Sakuno-chan?

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron al instante por lo dicho por el patriarca Echizen en medio de varias latas de alcohol en la mesa.

—Voy a empezar a poner cámaras de seguridad en mi casa.

—¡Cállate viejo!

Cita arruinada legalmente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

No sabía cómo sobrevivió a lo que fue una tarde de comentarios desatinados de su padre como si no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer aparte de hacerlo perder la paciencia, sobre todo con cuestiones personales que no necesitaba aclarar. Había tenido suficiente con sus juegos de mesa como si se tratara de niños de escuela, supuestamente la mejor forma de cómo animar su cita, lo cual dudaba. Cualquier actividad sonaba más divertida si lo compraba con escuchar las historias de joven de su padre solo para avergonzarlo.

Otro día para evitarse tanto problema le importaría un rábano pasar el día fuera o en su semi construido apartamento por haberlo dejado tanto tiempo abandonado.

Felizmente todo ese teatro se terminó gracias a la bebida en demasía consumida por Nanjirou que casi lo deja semi inconsciente sobre la mesa. Gracias a la intervención de Ryoga que se lo llevó a su habitación para que siguiera dormitando como un bebé hasta, esperaba él, el día siguiente. Al menos ya nadie lo molestaría en lo que quedaba de la noche hasta que llegara el momento de llevar a su novia a casa.

—Ryoma-kun. ¿Vas a venir?

—Sí —respondió al acercarse donde se encontraba sentada, en las almohadas del suelo y junto a la chimenea—. ¿Quieres té? —. Le ofreció una taza.

—Gracias.

—Siento toda la incomodidad de hoy.

—No te preocupes —rió entre dientes—. Fue divertido.

—La última palabra que se me ocurre es divertido.

Se sentó al lado de ella entre el calor del fuego que desprendía la chimenea. Nunca se le hubiese ocurrido añadir ese accesorio a la casa en esta época del año, pero como dijo su padre, necesitaban tener un estanque de peces _koi_ para cuando se hiciera viejo y no tuviera nada que hacer que darle de comer a los peces, además de construir una chimenea para que no sintiera el dolor de huesos por el reumatismo futuro. En realidad, no le importaba sus razones, y menos sus dolores articulares, pero algo bueno había hecho en ese tiempo de ausencia.

—¿Notaste eso? —preguntó entre pensamientos.

—¿Qué? —dijo confundida.

—Lo diferente que somos.

—Mmm —puso un dedo en el mentón, pensativa y respondió—: Yo los sigo viendo adictos al tenis —bromeó.

—No me refería a eso.

—Lo sé —interrumpió—. Lo bueno es que puedan llevarse bien a pesar de ser diferentes.

—Para malograr una cita que me costó trabajo —bufó—, mejor que no jueguen con su suerte.

—Hay que superarlo. —Dejó la taza de té a un lado para tomar la mano de Ryoma sobre la almohada—. Además, ¿la cita no era para ver películas? —dijo pensativa.

—¿Solo eso?

—Por supuesto —aseveró Sakuno entre risas—. Aunque cerca de la chimenea es muy romántico también.

—Me da igual donde sea.

Sin previo aviso acercó su rostro al de ella y la beso antes que pasara otra catástrofe. En un instante cambió el ambiente y se sintió más relajado. Por lo menos podría rescatar algo bueno de ese día.

* * *

**-Fin-**

* * *

**N/A:** Siento el tiempo tomado para volver a subir la historia, muchas gracias a los que esperan continuar leyendo. Muchas gracias por sus ánimos y también espero continuar con esto hasta el final. Aunque la chimenea quedó como un accesorio más :( pero bueno, peor era nada XD.

Les agradezco mucho su lectura y nos estaremos leyendo.


End file.
